Special dinner
by jisbonstories
Summary: Jane goes to Lisbon's house for a dinner, but dinner is not the only thing that happens. First fanfic! Sorry for my bad English. Imagine that relationships between workmates are forbidden at the FBI. Multi-chapter.


I hope you enjoy this story. It's a bit ridiculous but, you know, you only have to have a good time!

* * *

The rain was coming over, flooding everything. Lisbon was tired after another day of work. She was taking a relaxing bath in the bathroom. Relaxing music, a glass of wine, bath salts and a romantic novel was all she needed, or so she thought.

She started thinking about Jane. Today he had caused a new trouble. He had angered the county sheriff, so another complain had been filed to the pile. Lisbon had given him the hell as usual, but after two hours behaving correctly, he had cause trouble again. This man is unbearable, told to herself. She visualized him in her mind. Blonde curly hair, those blue eyes, that beard that had grown and suited her so well, those suits which made him so sexy… Stop it! She told to herself. Don't think like that about Jane!, told to herself. It was obvious that Patrick Jane was an atractive man. There wasn't a woman who escapes him. There was even some man who had fell attracted by him. She also wondered whether Fisher had had feelings for him while she was on the island trying to attract him to the USA. Had something happened between them during the trip? Suddenly she felt different. Was that jealousy? How could I be jealous if I'm not in love with him? She wondered. All those night crying, all those days waiting for the postman so she could read the weekly letters she receive from somewhere she didn't know. Those thing doesn't meant anything but friendship.

Suddenly, someone knock the door. She looked at the clock and realized that it was nine o'clock at night. Who could it be at this time? She was annoying because she had to finish her "relaxing" bath. She put on a bathrobe and went downstais, trying to disclose who was on the other side of the door. She opened the door and saw a man drenched from top to bottom with his tipical smile and a paper bag on his right hand.

\- I'm bringing dinner- he told.

\- Jane, what are you doing here?

\- Okay, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning and I've thought dinner was the best way for doing it. It's italian.

Lisbon doubt. Then she opened the door so he could enter the place. Jane smiled at her, and then he looked at her from top to bottom and smiled even more. Lisbon roled her eyes.

\- Am I interrupting something?

\- Yes, I was taking a bath, apparently like you.

Jane looked surprised. Then he realized he was wet. Lisbon laught at him.

\- Come with me, I think I've some clothing for you of my brothers in my bedroom.

She started going upstairs. Jane stared looking at her. "That bathrobe is very short" he thought. Every time she ascended a staircase he could see her thighs. He tried to think about other thing while going upstairs, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

When they arrived to her bedroom, Jane looked around. He looked at her brother's photos, a sport trophy and some books above the shelf. He poked around. It was so Lisbon. Shortly decorated but with a touch of Lisbon everywhere.

\- Take it, I think it will be a bit big on you, but anyway.

She throw the T-shirt to him and he caught it in the air.

\- Thanks Lisbon. Very… nice.

Lisbon laught. – Oh c'mon Jane you just dress up. I'm gonna search some pants for you.

She searched high and low but she couldn't find anything. She decided to search in the top shelf. When she stretched the bathrobe substantially raised. Jane stared at her. I love her legs, she probably goes to the gym, he thought. He also thought she should wear skirts sometimes. He was still looking at her bottom when Lisbon called for her attention.

\- Jane, are you listening to me?

\- What? Yeah, sure.

\- I was trying to ask you if this pants would fix on you, what were you thinking?

\- Nothing I… I'm sure I will look good on it.

Was he nervous because she has caught him looking at her body? That has never happened to him before.

\- Okay so I'm going to the bathroom for changin my clothes, you can change them here – told Lisbon. – Then I'll go to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. When you finish go downstairs. I hope you don't have so much hot with that clothes.

She took her pyjama and went to the bathroom. Inside there she changed clothes and she realized that the pyjama was a bit short. She waited enought time for Jane to change his clothes and go downstairs so she could enter her bedroom and choose another pyjama. When she considered appropriate, she went out of the bathroom but suddenly found with Patrick Jane.

Jane coudn't belive it. Lisbon was wearing a very short pyjama. Her pants were very tiny, just like a pantie and her tank showed off part of her belly. He began to feel that certain part of his body started movin. He tried to relax.

\- Wow Lisbon, I think no one would care if you came like this to work every day. In fact we would be very thankful.

She blushed and looked somewhere. Fuck, now she couldn't change clothes because he would notice that she do it for shame. There was not other choice but having dinner dressed like that.

\- When it's hot people usually wear less clothes Jane. You probably don't notice that because you probably sleep with suits.

\- Touche – he laught.

Both went downstairs, Jane behind Lisbon, looking up her back, wanting to touch it. "Think about another thing Jane", he told to himself. He tried to relax, but he couldn't.

They arrived to the kitchen. Up there, Lisbon opened a wine bottle and served up the wine in two glasses. She gave one of them to Jane, and she kept the other one. They drank in silence while they looked fixedly to each other. Lisbon looked at Jane. It was strange seeing him with sporty clothes but he was very sexy with it.

\- You don't look totally bad with this new look – she laught.

\- I would say the same – he laught too, and then he looked at her body again, from top to bottom and finally he stared at her eyes.

Lisbon became nervious and went to the living room.

\- So… italian?

\- Yep - Jane followed her- from that restaurant you love.

\- Perfect. Can we eat while we're watching a film? I'm too tired to carry on a conversation for more tan five minutes.

\- Sure, it's a good idea.

They took the food to the living room and placed it on the table. Jane sat on the sofá while Lisbon was choosing a film to watch. She bent over to choose one of the films she had, exposing part of her buttocks. Jane couldn't belive what he was seeing. He smiled to himself thinking how would be able to touch her film back. She realized where he was looking at and Jane looked to another part as if nothing had happened.

"Was Jane looking at her back?" She wonder. He looked embarrased but smiling. "Did he like her back?" She realized the pyjama was too short and he could have seen a lot, and she blushed. She sat on the sofa next to Jane and they started watching the film.

They started eating in silence. Five minutes later, Jane started to look at Lisbon.

\- What's up Jane? – she asked.

\- Nothing at all.

\- So why are you staring at me?

\- I can't look at you?

\- You don't have any reason to look at me?

\- No, I just wanted to stare at you.

They looked at each other without saying anything but thinking about a lot of things.

They continue watching the film, and Jane started to talk about it. He began to talk about the film's failures. He began to guess what was going to happen in the film, always hitting. Then they started to talk, everytime paying less attention to the movie.

\- … and then Pedro told me some hitmans were trying to catch me, so I started running. I spent two hours running trying not to be killed.

Lisbon laught.

\- Do you have to cause problems wherever you go? - She told while she was laughing.

They were relaxed. They got to the point where they continue watching the film. Jane approached Lisbon, slightly touching her leg, apparently inadvertenly. Lisbon was aware of that and moved closer. Jane looked at her and began to caress her thigh, gently up and down. Lisbon closed her eyes and moved close while Jane reached up to place his hand on her hip. They were in silence. Lisbon got goose bumps. He continue going up with his hand when Lisbon moaned:

\- Jane…

Jane looked at her and he moved her closer. Lisbon moaned again and that's when Jane started kissing her neck.

\- Lisbon I missed you to bad – He was sucking her neck, bitting her weakly.

Lisbon moaned again.

\- Jane please this is not…

-Sssshh

\- Jane we can't do thi…

Jane moved her to place her on top of him and continued kissing her neck.

\- Why not? I missed you so much.

\- Jane there are rules and we can't be together.

Lisbon settled into his lap, puttin one leg on each side and leaving Jane a better access to her neck.

\- It will be our secret Lisbon, we don't have to tell anyone.

\- Jane… Jane… No plea…

She was interrupted by a kiss. Jane was kissing her. His lips were smooth and warm. He was kissing her so good. Better than she had imagined. She kissed him back, biting his lip. He opened his mouth and Lisbon sticked his tongue into his mouth. Jane moaned and grabbed her stronger, lowering his hand to her bottom, pulling her closer.

\- Oh Lisbon goodness you're here.

\- Jane.. I missed you so much..

The kiss grew hotter. Lisbon noticed a bulge beneath her and smiled. She pushed her hips forward and Jane smiles. Lisbon began to unbuttom the buttoms of his vest when suddenly the bell rang for the second time that night. They stopped and looked at each other.

Who could it be?

 _To be continue..._

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed. I've started writing the second chapter, so if you want to continue reading this story do not hesitate to follow me so I can keep you up-to-date with all my latest updates.


End file.
